


It's Not Easy Being a Voyeur

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, F/M, Infidelity, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Incest, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sisters, Tattoos, Teddy Bears, Watersports, mentions of:, vaginal stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Four instances of being hidden in the shadows while someone else gets it on.





	1. Why do pets insist on watching?

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. None of it is really graphic, but they are tagged for a reason.

Unbeknownst to the couple on the bed, a pair of green eyes watched. A tail flicked gently against the smooth wood. Ears twitched with each slap of skin or creak of the rickety bed. One small black paw crossed delicately over the other. A silent voyeur to the couple’s after-hour activities. The cat’s owner was too busy sucking the man’s dick to notice her feline carefully perched on top of the dresser. Hidden in shadow, the sound of his purr was lost in the cacophony of moans and grunts.


	2. Can we sleep with you?

She woke with a start and gripped her teddy bear tightly against her chest. She peeked over the edge of the bed before letting her feet venture out to touch the hardwood floor. The little girl pushed open her bedroom door and took a deep breath. After reassuring Teddy, she entered the shadows that filled the long hallway to Mommy and Daddy’s room. There was a muffled sound echoing in the hallway and she glanced quickly over her shoulder to make sure the monster in her closet hadn’t followed. As she approached her parent’s door though, the noises got louder. Her wide eyes began to tear up. What if the monster had hurt them? She hugged Teddy close and pushed open the door. 


	3. I'd like you to stay after hours...to work

Monday through Thursday, the young man hated his job. It was dirty, it was lonely, and he never got thanked for picking up after the office slobs. Each night he wound his way between the desks, picking up trash that  _ just _ missed the basket, scrubbing dried coffee stains, and rolling chairs out of the way to make room for the vacuum. The first four days of his work week sucked. But Friday? Friday is his treat. Friday is when the gods rewarded him for never complaining, out loud anyway, about plucking dirty tissues off the floor come cold season. 

The first time it happened it was an accident. He had no idea that every Friday night the head honcho and the mailroom girl liked to get freaky. No, tonight he did a quick sweep to make sure it looked decent and then picked his seat for the show. Maybe tonight she would try to stick more office supplies up her vag or he would piss on her while she lied on the newbie’s desk. The young man never knows what they are going to do, but he will happily clean up the aftermath. 


	4. I love you, but he loves me better

The woman entered the large white house, yelling out to alert the inhabitants of her arrival. There was no answer so she shut the door and headed for the den. Usually, if she couldn’t get her sister’s attention it was because the volume was up too high on one of the hundreds of rom-coms decorating the walls in the movie room. Today though, it was empty. She decided to check upstairs. Her big sister was known for taking naps in between pick up for soccer practice and drop off for swimming lessons. As she made her way up the stairs she was surprised by the noises coming from the bedroom. Looks like Mrs. Homemaker had stepped up her movie rating. She wasn’t thrilled to actually see her sister watching porn, but time was a-wasting and they had several dozen batches of brownies to make for the bake sale on Saturday. She reached out and grabbed the knob, but hesitated when she heard a woman start to beg. Wow, the actress sounded just like her sister. Unless… She quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open just enough that she could see inside. Oh my. She should probably give them a few minutes...but wait. Her brother-in-law had close-cropped blonde hair, and this guy had spiky brown hair...and tattoos. 

She was fairly certain her sister’s lawyer husband did not have any body art and yet one large muscled bicep adorned with a black and white eagle was flexing as it held a feminine leg up as the spiked hair dove between smooth luscious thighs. Her mouth gaped at the scene in front of her. She felt a blush heat her cheeks and she backed away into the hall. She pulled the door mostly closed but didn’t want to risk the click of the latch. The image of her sister’s long hair tossed haphazardly across the pillow, her manicured nails gripping silk sheets, biting her lip as she moaned and begged the mystery man to... Her mind was racing as she hurried through the house. She scribbled a note, tucked it in the glass door and jumped into her car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually continued this in my other story Being Bad Never Tasted So Good. It gets explicit, but if you liked this, you might check it out.


End file.
